To Love or Not to Love
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: B/V: Based on Shakespeare's, "A Midsummer Nightdream."


**Author's Note: **Hey! Well I hope you enjoy the DBZ version of a 'Midsummer's Night Dream'  This fic was originally done for the Welcome to Forever Version 3 Fan Fiction contest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or the story, "A Midsummer's Night Dream" By Shakespeare.

To Love or Not To Love 

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel 

The great city of Athens was home to many wealthy men, and their daughters. One man was wealthier than the rest his name was Sebastian. Sebastian also had a daughter, who was known through out the land for her beauty and talents. She was rarely seen without the company of her two loyal friends, Chi-Chi and Vegeta…

"Buruma? Buruma!" Chi-Chi called, "Where are you?"

"Well that wouldn't be very fair!" came a sly voice, startling Chi-Chi-Chi, " The game is called, hide-n-seek!" Buruma started giggling at the sight of Chi-Chi's shocked expression.

"Buruma! Don't scare me like that!" Chi-Chi hissed, "Where is Vegeta! It is almost time for lunch!"

"I think he's…" Buruma said, trailing off, looking confused

"Where?" Chi-Chi said, becoming irritated.

"Right behind you!" roared a voice, grabbing Buruma from behind and pulling her to him, causing her to scream. Turning around in his embrace, Buruma's eyes flashed, angrily as she spoke.

"Do not sneak up behind me! Even though I can just image the look on my face!" Buruma said, laughing.

"Come now children! Let's get going!" Chi-Chi said, laughing as Buruma and Vegeta glared at her.

"Yes mother dear!" Vegeta said, mockingly.

"Heaven forbid if I was your mother, _Veggie_!" Chi-Chi said, causing herself and Buruma to laugh harder and Vegeta to growl.

"Come now! Let's get going! I'm starved!" Buruma said, pulling out of Vegeta's embrace. All three friends walk toward civilization.

"I love this forest!" Chi-Chi said, motioning to their surroundings.

"Yes me too!" Buruma agreed, Vegeta just humph-ed.

"It's so serene! Better I like it better here than in Athens! Remember when we ran away, because your father punished you for something you didn't do! And we slept in the trunk of that HUGE hollow tree!" Chi-Chi said, her eyes glazing over, remembering when they were young. Suddenly Vegeta's stomach rumbled. 

"I'm hungry!" Vegeta stated.

"You two are welcome to eat at my home, today!" Buruma said,  "I already informed the cooks that you would be!"

"Alright then!" Chi-Chi said, nodding. Vegeta just smirked, and Buruma and Chi-Chi rolled their eyes, they knew Vegeta would never pass up an opportunity for food.

"Do you know what we are having?" Vegeta asked, licking his lips.

"Don't know! The cooks always surprise us, ne?" Buruma asked.

"Yupp! And it's always scrumptious!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"I know!" Buruma giggled. Suddenly the town came into view and the trio arrived at Buruma's house.

"Father! I'm home! Chi-Chi and Vegeta are with me!" Buruma called.

"Your father will be out for a little while!" Margot, the maid, said.

"Alright! Thank you Margot!" Buruma said, heading towards the dining area.

"Viola and I have set up lunch for you, three, it's out on the patio!" Margot said, bowing and walking away.

"Out to the patio!" Buruma said, leading the way. 

Lunch was halfway over when Buruma's father, Sebastian, walked in.

"Buruma! I have wonderful news!" Sebastian declared, a song in his voice.

"What is it, father?" Buruma asked, curious as to what he had to say.

"I have found you a suitor!" Sebastian announced. Suddenly there was a choking sound and everyone turned to see Vegeta swallowing a huge lump of bread. Everyone turned to Sebastian.

"WHAT? NO FATHER!" Buruma said, close to tears.

"You must! That's the law!" Sebastian said, crossing his arms.

"What law?" Chi-Chi shouted.

"The new law! Theseus just announced it, about two days ago!" Sebastian said, glaring at Chi-Chi.

"What does the law state?" Buruma asked.

"It states that if I chose a suitor, that will take you, you must or you'll be executed!" Sebastian said, matter-of-factly, "He's a really nice lad! I'm sure you'll like him! Why don't I bring him in here, you two can get acquainted!"

"Yamucha!" Sebastian called.

"Yes sir?" Yamucha said, coming into the room.

"Ah! Good! Yamucha, I would like you to meet, Buruma!" Sebastian said, nodding toward Buruma.

"Hello, my good lady!" Yamucha said, taking Buruma's hand and kissing it. She already did not like him.

"Hello gentle sir!" Buruma said, through clenched teeth.

"Why Hello! My name is Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi said, drawing attention to her self.

"Um… hello!" Yamucha said, shaking Chi-Chi's outstretched hand. Chi-Chi looked disappointed, causing Buruma to giggle.

"This is Vegeta!" Buruma said, pointing to Vegeta who had a scowl on his face.

"Vegeta!" Yamucha said, with an acknowledging nod.

"Please tell me a bit about yourself!" Yamucha said, moving a chair between Buruma and Vegeta.

"There is really nothing to tell!" Buruma said, irritated.

"Ah… but there must be more to you than a beautiful face… and body!" Yamucha said, putting his hand on Buruma's knee.

"How dare you!" Buruma said, jumping up.

"What are you talking about, fair lady?" Yamucha asked.

"If you so much as touch me like that again…" Buruma started.

"I'll kill you!" Vegeta finished, standing up threateningly.

"Oh will you, now!" Yamucha said, raising his eyebrows up in disbelief.

"Yes!" Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes, "Now I suggest you leave!"

"And if I don't?" Yamucha asked, walking next to Buruma and grabbing her around the waist. Vegeta was seething. He stomped up to Yamucha and punched him in the face.

"Stop!" Buruma yelled, as Vegeta was chocking Yamucha with one hand and was about to punch him, again, with the other.

Both men looked up at her.

"You both are acting like children!" Buruma shouted.

"But…" Vegeta started.

"No! Yamucha I suggest you leave, now!" Buruma shouted.

"Wait! Why can't he stay here for a while?" Chi-Chi asked, blushing.

"Because he is starting fights!" Buruma said, through clenched teeth. Chi-Chi looked down.

"Fine! But mark my words, Buruma, I WILL marry you!" Yamucha said, getting Vegeta off of him and walking out of the room. Chi-Chi rushed out after him.

"Vegeta?" Buruma asked, as she went up to Vegeta, who was glaring at the door, Yamucha just exited out of.

"Hn?" 

"A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"Why did you act that way?"

"Because, Buruma, he was… touching you. And I don't want any other man to touch you besides me!" Vegeta blurted, and turned away, blushing. 

"Do you… do you really feel that way?" Buruma asked, putting her hand, gently, on his shoulder. Vegeta took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Y-yes! I do, Buruma!" Vegeta said, turning around, slowly opening his eyes, to gaze into hers.

"Oh Vegeta!" Buruma said, hugging Vegeta, "I don't want to marry, Yamucha!"

"Shhh… little one… it's ok! I have a plan!" Vegeta said, stroking Buruma's hair.

"Really? What *sniff* is it?" Buruma asked, looking up at Vegeta.

"I have an aunt who lives outside the city… come with me to her house and we can be free to love… whom we wish to love." Vegeta said, caressing her cheek.

"Really?" Buruma asked, "How do you know?"

"My father told me about this law, when it first came out. The law only stretched to the limit of the city!" Vegeta said.

"How come you never told me?" Buruma asked.

"I don't know! Never thought your father would do something like this!" Vegeta said shrugging. 

"Yea! I know! He can be so selfish!" Buruma said.

"So… will you come with me?" Vegeta asked, hopefulness in his eyes.

"Yes! If that means… we'll be together, then… yes!" Buruma said.

"With me?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes! I have feelings for you, as well!" Buruma said, kissing Vegeta gently on the lips. Vegeta was shocked, and pulled back, just in time, because Sebastian came in. Buruma and Vegeta separated quickly, blushing.

"Where's Yamucha?" Sebastian asked, suspiciously.

"He left, father!" Buruma replied.

"All right! Vegeta I'm sure your father's looking for you!" Sebastian said, walking back out of the room.

"Tonight!" Vegeta whispered to Buruma before leaving. Buruma rushed to her room, oh how she was going to miss it. It was furnished with white walls, gold trimmings. She had a huge bed with white sheets and gold fringe around the outside. A couch, dressing table with different possessions on it and a huge mirror, many plants and various flowers scattered about the room. All of these things were decorated in whites and gold.

"I'm not going to really need anything except…" 

Buruma soon finished packing. She didn't bring that much, only some day wear, nightwear, sandals, some makeup and her brush. 

"Thank goodness for Capsules!" Buruma said, as she encapsulated the belongings she was bringing with her.

"Hey Buruma!" Chi-Chi said, entering Buruma's room, "Where are you going? Why do you have your travel capsules out?"

"I-I am leaving!" Buruma said.

"What? Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"As you know my father is making me marry Yamucha, even though I have affections for Vegeta…" Buruma started.

"Vegeta?" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Yes, Chi-Chi. Vegeta. Today, after you left, he confessed his attraction to me, as well. Since we can not be together here in the city, he has proposed that we go to his aunts house!" Buruma said, but was interrupted again by Chi-Chi.

"His aunt's house? Why?" Chi-Chi said.

"You see Chi-Chi!" Buruma said, glaring at her friend, "The law, that Theseus made only stretches to the limits of the city. His aunt lives beyond the forest we play in. We can marry, without consent!"

"B-but your father!" Chi-Chi said, looking around, as if someone was watching them.

"I don't care what my father says! He is trying to make me miserable!" Buruma said.

"But… but!" Chi-Chi was trying to find the words, but they were on the tip of her tongue so she fell silent.

"Good bye Chi-Chi! You've been a great friend!" Buruma said, before leaping out her window. It was growing dark and she didn't want to miss Vegeta.

"I can't let you do this!" Chi-Chi said, to her self, quickly exiting the room.

She found Yamucha waiting downstairs for Buruma.

"Yamucha! It's Buruma!" Chi-Chi said.

"What's wrong with her?" Yamucha asked, getting worried.

"She ran away to be with Vegeta! They are meeting in the forest!" Chi-Chi said, breathlessly.

"Forest? Where?" Yamucha asked, standing.

"Here! Let me take you there!" Chi-Chi said, following Yamucha out the door.

~*~

Buruma looked up at the sky. It was dark and the moon was out, shining brightly. Buruma had been searching for hours, for Vegeta.

'Damn! Why does this forest have to be so big!' she thought.

"Vegeta?" Buruma called, "Vegeta? Where are you?"

"Woman?" came a gruff voice.

"Vegeta! I'm right here!" Buruma called.

"Woman!" Vegeta said, as Buruma ran to him.

"I was looking for hours!" Buruma said.

"That's how long I was waiting!" Vegeta said, kissing her.

"Are you ready?" Buruma asked, taking his hand.

~*~

The forest was a favorite rendezvous for little creatures called _Fairies._

Amongst the Fairies, there was King Krillin and Queen Eighteen. There was a sad disagreement between the two. This disagreement was about a little changeling boy. 

After the changeling's mother, who was a close friend of 18's, died Queen 18 stole the little changeling from his nurse and raised him in the woods.

At the time the lovers, Buruma and Vegeta, met, 18 was strolling through the woods and misfortunately met King Krillin.

"Good Queen 18! How are you this evening?" King Krillin asked.

"Krillin! My jealous, Krillin, Is that you?" Queen 18 asked.

"Why do you treat me in such an ill manner, 18?" Krillin asked.

"Why do you want the little changeling boy?" 18 snapped.

"For my page, dear 18!" Krillin replied.

"Well, I'm sorry my Lord, but you cannot have him!" 18 said, walking away.

"I swear! By the morning you will pay for this disrespect!" Krillin cried, after her.

"Grrrr… That's it! GOHAN! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Krillin yelled. 

"Yes King Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"I want you to fetch me the flower called, _Love in Idleness_." Krillin ordered.

"Sire? Why do you want me to get you this flower?" asked Gohan.

"The juice of that pretty purple flower, laid on the eyes of those who are sleeping will put a spell, on the sleeper. When they wake they will fall in love with the first thing they see, whether it is a lion or a sheep. I shall put this spell on 18, when she wakes she will see me. She will be so much in love with me that she'll give me that changeling boy, without hesitation. Then I will take the spell off of her, with a different spell." Krillin explained, laughing evilly as he finished.

Gohan's eyes flashed with excitement, at the thought of causing trouble.

Gohan was a clever and mischievous sprite, which enjoyed playing pranks on people. He would cause distress in neighboring towns. He would make it difficult, nearly impossible, for dairymaids to turn cream into butter and would make ale undrinkable.

Gohan ran, as fast as he could, to retrieve the flower.

 Meanwhile King Krillin observed Yamucha and Chi-Chi, who had just stumbled into the forest. He heard the nasty words Yamucha told Chi-Chi for following him, while Chi-Chi was poetically telling him of her love for him. He left her saying, "Do not follow me, anymore you revolting wench! I hope a bear eats you!"

Chi-Chi cried, as she watched Yamucha walk away. Before he was out of sight she reminded herself that she could not let her true love get away, and chased after him.

Krillin watched, with pity, as Chi-Chi chased Yamucha.

"My Lord!" Gohan shouted, "I have returned with the flower!"

"Gohan! I have something I need you to do…" Krillin said, deep in thought.

"Yes, My Lord?" Gohan asked.

"There is a young Athenian woman who is in love with a man full of scorn for her. I want you to find him and put him to sleep. Take part of the flower, then you are to cast its spell on him. Make sure the first thing he sees is the Athenian woman, whom he mocks. You will know who they are by the garments they wear!" Krillin said.

"Yes, My Lord!" Gohan said, rushing off to find the two Athenians.

"Now, my dear 18, it is time for you to give me that changeling boy!" Krillin said, setting off in search for Queen 18.

Krillin found 18 reading herself for sleep. Her sleeping area was full of many wild flowers, like honeysuckle, violets, and wild roses.

"I want you to…" 18 said, giving orders to her fairy subjects, "Do not come near me as I sleep. You know how I am easily waken, and I need my rest!"

"Yes, her majesty!" they answered.

"Now sing me to sleep!" 18 said.

And her fairies began to sleep (This song is from the original story):

'You spotted snakes with double tongue,_  
Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen;  
Newts and blindworms do no wrong,  
Come not near our Fairy Queen.  
Philomel, with melody,  
Sing in our sweet lullaby,  
Lulla, lulla, lullaby; lulla, lulla, lullaby;  
Never harm, nor spell, nor charm,  
Come our lovely lady nigh;  
So good night with lullaby.'_

Once they finished, the fairies, left 18 to fulfill the orders 18 gave them. When they were gone, Krillin crept up besides the slumbering form of 18.  He poured some of the flowers juice on 18's eyelids, then chanted (The chant is also from the original story):

'What thou seest when thou dost wake,_  
Do it for thy true-love take.'_

Suddenly a shriek rang through the darkness, Krillin decided to check it out.

'I'll only be gone a minute!' Krillin thought and raced away.

Suddenly a clown, who was lost in the woods, appeared. He saw 18 and walked over to her.

"Ah, what beauty!" the clown said, "Maybe she can help me!" He shook 18 slightly waking her up.

"Oh my!" 18 gasped, "What angel has appeared before me?" The juice was starting to take effect.

"My name is Choatsu!" the clown said, blushing.

"What a beautiful name!" 18 said, her eyes glazing over.

"Thank you, Miss…" Choatsu said, motioning for her to state her name.

"18, darling. Please just call me 18!" 18 said, getting up.

~*~

"Where could they be?" Gohan asked himself as he searched through the woods.

"I am tired, Vegeta! Can we rest for a little while?" Buruma asked. Gohan turned his head and saw the couple. 

'That must be them! They are dressed in Athenian clothing!' Gohan thought to himself.

"Fine, woman!" Vegeta said, lying down on a patch of moss. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

"Gosh… he was more tired than I thought!" Buruma said, lying down next to him. Gohan crept up to the couple and poured some of the flower's juice into Vegeta's eyes and chanted the same chant Krillin did. 

Gohan proud that he did his errand reported right back to the King.

"Yamucha?" Chi-Chi called, "Yamucha!" 

Chi-Chi was so afraid, being in this forest at night, alone, that she was practically running, looking for her beloved Yamucha.

"Yamucha? Where AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi shrieked as she tripped over something and fell to the ground. 

Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes, his side had a sharp pain in it and he heard someone shriek. He looked around for the cause of the yell and his eyes fell upon Chi-Chi. 

"Vegeta?" Chi-Chi called as she saw Vegeta looking at her. Vegeta got up and walked over to Chi-Chi extending his hand.

"My fair lady, are you alright?" Vegeta asked, helping her up.

"Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked, and stiffened as Vegeta kissed her hand.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Vegeta said, pulling her to him. Chi-Chi blushed, because she always had a crush on Vegeta.

"But you love Buruma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, pulling away from him and walking away.

"Buruma cannot compare to your beauty and wits. It is you I love!" Vegeta called, running after her. Chi-Chi started running, she needed to get away from him… he was acting too weird.

"You do NOT love me!" Chi-Chi said, turning around and slapping him in the face, "Buruma is your love, the beauty you will see everyday if you continue your journey to your aunts house! And everyone knows Buruma is smarter than I!"

"No! It is you whom I love! You are my mistress! It is your beautiful body, and face that I will see everyday when I wake up!" Vegeta said.

"How dare you make jest of me! Who put you up to it? Buruma!" Chi-Chi snarled as she stalked away, only to find Vegeta trailing behind her.

~*~

"Buruma?" Yamucha shouted, "Vegeta! Come fight me like a man! Then we'll see who Buruma's affections fall upon!" 

Yamucha looked around as he came to a small clearing. There the ground was a slumbering Buruma. He walked up to her and shook her slightly.

"Buruma?" he called, softly.

"Hn?" Buruma said, sleepily.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought better of you, but instead you ran away with that weakling, Vegeta! You could have had me, a better choice, and you still can… just come back to Athens with me!" Yamucha said, holding out his hand.

"How dare you! I do not love you! I love Vegeta!" Buruma said, but was silenced as Yamucha forced himself on top of Buruma and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

"Get away from me!" Buruma screamed as she struggled against Yamucha.

"You don't mean that!" Yamucha said, running his hands along Buruma's side.

"HELP! HELP!" Buruma screamed, "Vegeta!"

~*~

Chi-Chi heard a scream… Buruma?

"Oh my! Did you hear that? Buruma's in trouble! We must help her!" Chi-Chi said

"If it is of your command, I shall fulfill it!" Vegeta said, racing, this time, side by side with Chi-Chi.

~*~

"Yamucha! Get away from me!" Buruma screeched, causing Yamucha to wince.

"Shut up, Buruma! You know you'll enjoy this!" Yamucha said, slowly lifting her dress.

"Yamucha?" Chi-Chi gasped, surprised at the position Yamucha and Buruma were in. Chi-Chi walked over to them and ripped Yamucha off of Buruma. Yamucha looked about and saw Vegeta. 

"So, coward, you showed up after all!" Yamucha sneered, "Now we shall fight! And I will win!"

"I do not know why you want to fight, but I shall not decline!" Vegeta said, both men squatted into a defensive position.

"We shall fight for the love of Chi-Chi!" Yamucha said.

"I do not love Buruma! I love Chi-Chi!" Vegeta said.

"Don't jest me you fool! You shall DIE at my hand! Yamucha yelled, lunging at Vegeta.

"I think not! You will be the one to suffer at my wrath!" Vegeta said. 

Both men fought for minutes as the women stood in shock. 

"GOHAN!" Krillin called, as he observed the two men, fighting.

"Yes, King Krillin?" Gohan said, bowing as he appeared by Krillin's side.

"Which Athenian male did you cast the spell on?" Krillin said, motioning to the brawl.

"The gentle man with the flamed up hair, sire!" Gohan replied.

"What? You were supposed to cast the spell on the scar-faced one!" Krillin said, massaging his temples.

"I-I was just following *gulp* orders, sire! He was the first Athenian male I saw!" Gohan stammered.

"I shall fix your blunder, Gohan! Please stay here!" Krillin said, descending upon the two men, invisible.

Krillin chanted a slumbering charm and soon both men and the woman fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Krillin pulled the remains of the flower out of his pouch and poured the liquid onto the eyes of Yamucha and chanted the same spell that caused Vegeta to fall in love with Chi-Chi. Then he removed the spell put on Vegeta.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried.

"Yes King Krillin?" Gohan answered.

"I want you to take these two," Krillin said, motioning to Chi-Chi and Yamucha, "To the edge of the forest, near the city of Athens."

"Yes sire!" Gohan said, bowing and attempting to pick up Chi-Chi.

"I am going to check on my lovely 18!" Krillin said, disappearing.

"Yea and leave me with the hard work!" Gohan complained under his breath. Not even his magic could budge the two humans.

"WOOD NYMPHS!" Gohan cried. Suddenly a bunch of dark brown, and green bat-like creatures appeared.

"Who dare call us out of our slumber?" cried the leader, Puar.

"It is I! Gohan!" Gohan roared.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Gohan! I meant no disrespect!" Puar said, his eyes widening in fear, he knew what Gohan was capable of.

"I command you move these two humans to the edge of the forest, near the city of Athens!" Gohan said, motioning to Chi-Chi and Yamucha.

"Yes, Gohan! Your wish is our command." Puar said, mumbling under his breath.

"Good!" Gohan said.

~*~

Krillin reappeared near the Queen and gasped at the sight. The clown and his beloved Queen were sleeping, naked, in each other's arms.

'How am I going to get the changeling boy, now?" Krillin asked himself. Suddenly a thought struck him. Deviously he smiled as he crept near 18 and her lover. He shook her slightly waking her up.

"What do YOU want?" 18 demanded.

"I want the changeling boy!" Krillin said.

"I refuse to give you the boy!" 18 sneered.

"I wouldn't refuse if I were you!" Krillin said.

"Why not?" 18 demanded.

"Would you like to loose the respect of your fairy minions just because you were foolish enough to sleep with a clown?" Krillin sneered. 18 considered this and reluctantly agreed.

"Here," 18 said, "Take him…"

"Thank you, My Queen! No one needs to know of your…erm…true love!" Krillin said, taking the boy.

"Hello! My name is Goku! Who the hell are you?" the changeling boy asked.

"You shall address me properly! I am your KING! King Krillin!" Krillin said.

"Oh! Cool!" Goku said.

~*~

Buruma woke to see Vegeta lying beside her. Remembering his recent behavior she broke down into tears, unknowingly awakening Vegeta.

"Buruma? My dearest Buruma! What is wrong? Why do you cry?" Vegeta asked, embracing her.

"You should know what's wrong!" Buruma said, ripping out of his embrace.

"I assure you I don't!" Vegeta said, confused.

"You declared your love for my dear friend Chi-Chi!" Buruma said, getting up.

"What?" 

"You did and Yamucha AND Chi-Chi heard it!" 

"NO! You are the one I love!" Vegeta said, catching Buruma in his embrace once again.

"Why should I believe you!" Buruma said.

"Because I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sincere!" Vegeta said, kissing Buruma with a fiery passion. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes looking for any sign of lies. There were none.

"Oh Vegeta!" Buruma said, hugging him, "I love you!"

"Yes! I know! Now let's continue to my aunt's house!" Vegeta said.

"Lets!" Buruma happily agreed.

~*~

Yamucha woke up, his head hurt like hell. He looked around and saw Chi-Chi. Crawling over to her he woke gently woke her.

"My love!" Yamucha said.

"Hn? Yamucha!!" Chi-Chi shrieked, "What do you want?"

"You! My darling, you!" Yamucha said.

"But I thought you hated me!" Chi-Chi said.

"Change of heart, my dear! I realized what I would have been missing out on!" Yamucha said, not certain what she was talking about, and not trying to make a fool of him self.

"Oh! Yamucha!" Chi-Chi said, jumping into his embrace and kissing him.

"We shall return to Athens and be wed!" Yamucha announced.

"Yes… we shall!" Chi-Chi said.

~FIN~


End file.
